My Wonderland Is Nightmare
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: He is stuck in a mad world where everyone wants to kill him. Oh, how he wish he never did follow that little girl. Now, Len has to save himself from the insanity to get back to his own world. And what is with this little girl calling him 'Uncomplete Alice? Remake Of Finding Alice Will be LenxMiku in further chapters
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_My Wonderland Is Nightmare_

* * *

Alice. She was the girl who had been to the land of dreams – Wonderland. Of course, to everyone it was surreal. But she had seen it, and accepted it as a part of her reality. Unexpectedly, unlike from the storybooks we heard. Alice had never indeed return back to her own world. Instead, she married with a man there. An unknown man whom nobody knows, and had a baby.

Alice's daughter – petite, beautiful and somewhat so enchanting.

Her eyes were an unusual colour of silver – followed by her father's trait. Her hair flowed until under her thighs, silky and blonde. She was liked – no, loved by every creatures in Wonderland. But alas, one day, both of her parents were killed, during thunderstorm by an unusual creature that seems so frightening to even glance at it. Black claws ripped through Alice's body, as she died in front of her daughter. Weak and injured, Alice whispered to her. Something about returning to her own world.

The little blonde was confused, but before she could realize, tiny spark of light circling around her before she passed out in a binding light.

. . .

The annoying rays of sunlight woke Len, and he grumbled as he get out from his bed. The alarm clock showed the time 10.15 a.m. Late enough to call it morning, but it was normal for Len. He slowly crawled towards the bathroom, and he stepped onto the cold tiles, shivering slightly.

After having himself cleaned, he tugged in a black shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans that seems to be faded already. Then, he grabbed on his hood and walked out of his bedroom.

"Len.", a stern voice greeted him. He tilted behind, not surprised to see his twin sister, her similar blue eyes glared angrily at him.

He smirked at once, used with his sister's scolding. Cockily, he said, "Yes, dear sister? Any problems?"

"Don't 'dear' me, idiot!", she hit him on the arms, but he dodged it playfully, laughing.

"I told you to wake up early! I have to do the errands all by myself!", she chided, and pouted. Of course, she was no longer angry but it was fun to be like that.

Len just laugh it off and patted her on the head. "I'll treat you oranges next time,"he chuckled.

The thought of oranges brightened the blonde, and a smile lit her face.

Kids crying and laughing, businessmen busied their selves with their jobs, teenagers wandering about, playfully chatting with their friends. Len just gazed around the city, resting on the bench at the city fountain. It was his daily activity. Just sitting around and looked at people's lives. It may be boring, but Len enjoyed it. Being cocky for not having close friends or just to passive to talk.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a little girl. She right at the centre of crowded people, but he could see her clearly. The long blonde hair drifted behind her from the cool breeze. Her eyes – such an unusual colour, he thought. The silver orbs circled around her with a glint of fear.

He realized, her clothes were a torn red nightgown, and her feet were bare. They were stained with blood, also her arms and legs. Although being the most difference there, people frantically ignored her and continued with their stuffs although some glanced at her before walking away.

Len couldn't bear the sight. So, he stood up and walked towards the little girl, giving her a hesitant smile before greeting her.

Len wasn't that good with children after all.

"Um.. hello..", he began, "What are you.. doing in this city, little girl?"

It was not a nice greeting after all. Especially for a little girl.

The smaller blonde's eyes widened, scared at the sight she saw. She was not used to this world.

She wanted her mommy, Alice…

But the memories of the beast, ripping through her mother's flesh. It's red eyes glared at her coldly, slowly reaching towards her. Luckily, she escaped with tears streaming on her face.

"Alice..", she whispered out her mother's name in dismay. Tears appearing at the corner of her eyes, which made Len even more nervous.

"H-hey, kid! Please don't cry! Is that your name? A-Alice? Want me to take you home?", he stammered, scratching the back of his neck in irritation, but at last kept himself calm.

The little girl shook her head, and the silver orbs stared deeply into his sky blue's, and he cowered. She took his hands, before pleading.

"Please.. save my mother.. Bring me back to Wonderland!", she cried.

Len, startled by her statement, patted her. "Wonderland? What's that?"

The little girl, now impatient and eager to return home, quickly pulled his hands. Then, her frail legs began to speed up and ran. Being in her grasp, Len followed. How he wished he never did went to the little girl at the first place. If only he had ignored her like everybody else..

They arrived at an old, slum building. She led him to the back and there, they confront a big hole.

Now scared, Len looked at the girl with worried eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

The little girl took a few paces back, she inhaled the air slowly and breathed it out. Getting ready for something, it seems. Her little hands still clutching onto Len's, and the grasp tightened. Thus, she began to run and jumped into the hole.

Shocked and scared, Len screamed in dismay. Oh god, he didn't want to die yet. Not yet. He was still sixteen, turning seventeen by next year. And Rin.. Oh god.

Falling into the darkness..

A faint smile curled onto the girl's face..

The sound of a ticking clock..

Thoughts of death..

But never did he knew something more deadly awaits him in the other realm called Wonderland.

End Of Prologue

* * *

**Hello! I've decided to redo Finding Alice! But the plot is changed into a scarier one.**

**For cheekycheetah, your OC will be used here. Of course! Nadine is an interesting character!**

**For others, if you want OC, put it in review. I hate PMs!**

**Please review! I'll love you if you did!**

**I'm sorry for not continuing Finding Alice, but that story was ** bad..**

**Till next time!**

**R&R**


	2. A Place Never Exist Wonderland Special

_Chapter 1_

_A Place Never Exists_

_My Wonderland Is Nightmare_

* * *

_Tick Tock_

'Huh?'

_Tick Tock Tick_

'Annoying sound..', he grumbled silently.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Still, Len closed his eyes shut, not wanting to open it.

'Where am I?', he wondered. Then, the thoughts of falling struck him and he immediately opened his eyes when he saw in front of him was a girl.

No – not that little blonde. This time, was a tealette, her eyes were similar to those lushes of green summer forest. She stared at him intently, those vivid green eyes never moved from his sight, crouching.

Wait, where was the blonde?

Len got up from his lying spot, and then frozed. He gaped at the sight. Surprisingly, he was in a room circled with floating doors and windows, big and small in sizes. Lifting his head, he saw a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, giving out what little light it may. The floors were a checkered – pattern tiles, spreading endlessly to unknown. Apart from the room, darkness circled around them. Len wondered, if he may have stepped out from the checkered floor, would he fall?

His eyes shifted back to the tealette, who still looked at him – no, observing mLen in an awkward way. Her dress seems to be made by an unknown material – somewhat cotton, somewhat silk. But it matched her perfectly, with her bluish-green hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing a puffed green dress, lined with turquoise ribbons at the side. It was indeed fancy for Len, since he was wearing less than her. He noticed a silver crown on top of her head, quite old and dirty, but he comment nothing about it.

Silence filled the room, at first. At last, the tealette stepped closer and spoke, but she sound cold, like hatred filled in her voice.

"Are you Alice?", she asked, her face was now only inches from Len. He could feel her breathing, the rhythm was slow and calm, but something told Len that she was somehow.. eager to see a person although her voice lined with spite.

_I am. ._

A voice appeared in his head, and it began to throbbed. Flinching, he touched his head in pain. His sight blurred for a second, dazed, before he gain back his consciousness.

"N-no! I'm not Alice! Why would a guy have a girl's name!", the words escaped from his mouth, his voice echoed and filled the entire space.

The girl just gave a 'hmph' as a reply, then tilted back and walked a few paces towards an old broken door. A smirk curled on his lips, sly and mysterious.

"In that case, you'll die."

The words were calmly spoken, but it struck Len with fear and he shivered. His skin began to feel cold, the cerulean blue eyes was wide with shock.

"Wha..what?! No way! I want to go back!", he wailed.

The girl laughed, merely accepting it as a joke. She leapt closer to Len again, and lifted his chin.

"I'm sorry, poor boy!", she laughed, "There's no turning back!"

"Besides, since you're not Alice..", she chuckled, enjoying the sight of his expressions.

Len gritted his teeth, then grasped the tealette's collar, he placed his forehead to hers, as he glared at her coldly, "You better be serious!"

Smirking, she pushed him and he stumbled towards a door, silver in colour and quite new, and he fell inside.

The teal-haired girl stared, a scowl in her face as she checked her pocketwatch, as she turned back and went inside the broken door.

. . .

_Alice. . .?_

Crap, that name was swirling in his head. His hands brushed at the cold tiles. He observed around the place. However, it was too dark. The only light source was a burning candle right in front of him.

Slowly, he took the candle, standing and began to walk. He wandered through the halls, his footsteps echoed around the room. He continued to walk when –

~SWAP~

A knife passed through him, and he shrieked in shockness.

"WHO'S THERE!"

The voice was loud, very loud, that it hurts his ears. Len cowered, his hands were trembling as he took a few paces backwards.

"L-Len.. Kagamine L-Len..?", his voice barely reached a whisper, as he shakily stand still. Then there, he spot a light, not far from him. A few minutes later, he could see who it was.

A silver-haired boy, his appearances similar to Len's age. He looked at Len, then, without thinking, he leapt towards Len and stabbed him with a knife, silver and sharp. It pierced through his arms, fortunately not his chest. But that was enough to make him unconscious.

"_Oh shit…"_

Piko – the White Rabbit, pulled the injured blonde by the arm and dragged him into a spacious room. He laid him in front of the Queen's throne, bowed and kept his gaze glued to the red floors.

Sitting comfortably by the throne was a rosy haired woman, dressed in red puffed dress with scarlet laces lined at the bottom. Her icy blue eyes looked at Len with disgust.

"Who is this.. trash?", she spoke, her voice echoed through the silent room.

Piko looked up, but he was frightened to speak. The Queen, being impatient as she was now, repeated, "WHO IS THIS?!"

Her shouts shocked every servants, every soldiers standing at the corner, and they shuffled backwards with fear.

"Luka, the Great Queen Of Wonderland…", he started, "I.. do not know who is this stranger but he seems foreign. And he..", his voice trailed off.

Luka perked her gaze up, still observing poor Len, "He what?"

White Rabbit gulped, but continued, "He suddenly appeared in the hallways.."

The Queen sneered, her eyes shifted towards the Red Army and back to Len.

"Must be The Clover's done."

She took a last look before standing up, and turned back. She walked a few paces towards a bright red door, before ordering,

"Throw him outside of this Palace. He's not Alice… so..", she smirked.

"Let him die."

The others gasped, but shushed themselves quickly, afraid of the stern glare that came from Luka to them, it seems.

Piko huffed, before turning back to Len. With a disgust, he pulled Len and dragged him, not giving a slightly care about his wounds.

. . .

The Clover, or Miku lived in an old ruined castle. Some part of the castle were burnt off, by herself. Only little knew, she was half-insane, half-cursed.

Well, it is still a secret to keep.

The castle located on the hill, isolated because of the thick forest that only she knew the path to get there.

That is why she was surprised to see an ash-blonde boy with wide azure eyes leaning against a tree trunk with a wide grin curled in his face. His cat ears twitched when he caught sight of her.

"What are you doing here?", she snapped.

The cat-eared boy grinned, playfully swirled around her. His hands were kept inside his jumper's pocket.

"Ah~ I was wondering~", he began slowly, "It seems like you met an interesting person."

That perked her attention, and she turned with an icy look. Her green eyes looked at him fiercely.

"And what is your attention, SeeWoo?", she called his name with hatred.

He chuckled, and kept his feet to the ground.

"Don't you think he could be Alice?"

"Don't kid with me!", she hissed, but somehow, from the look of her face, she was surprised. Probably wondering about the statement, but she kept on with her fierce gaze.

"What do you mean?"

A laugh escaped from his mouth, but he gave a sly look. He turned back, before disappearing.

"WAIT!"

He gave her a mischievous grin before gone.

"You'll see."

. . .

"_Aliciel. Are you bringing another Alice?"_, a voice perked up in her mind.

The little girl opened her eyes, and the silver orbs now observing the very similar blonde hair – much older than her, but with sad blue eyes.

"Mom."

The real Alice nodded, her faintly glowing hand caress the girl's cheeks. Faint tears rolled in her eyes and streamed down to her cheeks.

"_Your father tricked me."_

The silver eyes belonged to Aliciel widened, horror filled inside the orbs. She began to cry too, and she weep silently in front of her mother.

"No! Papa wouldn't! Papa.. he loves me, right? Mommy!", she cried, her hands reaching out for her mother's touch, to embrace her. But she never could.

Alice shook her head, but smiled.

"_It seems like you bring the true Alice this time…"_

A bind of light circled her and she disappeared, leaving poor Aliciel criying alone.

Aliciel Writer – daughter of Alice Liddell and Writer.

By the means of Writer, he was the one who created Wonderland. And it shocked Aliciel to think her father had betrayed her.

"I hate you… Papa.", she whispered between her cries.

She stood up, and looked at the dark sky. It was once a bright blue, with puffy white clouds floating. Trees were always green and full, the bushes covered with all sorts of berries.

A land suited for her.

But now it was no more.

She stepped outside of her destroyed mansion. A determined look stuck in her face, full with intentions and purpose. Her intention was – to find the true Alice, Len to save her land.

If Writer was hiding now, not giving a slightest care of Wonderland, then that was fine for Aliciel.

Wonderland is hers for now.

She smiled, and sprinted towards the forest, leading her way to the Clover's palace.

. . .

_Tick Tock._

Len had enough with this. He quickly opened his eyes, when the cerulean orbs focused on SeeWoo. His cat ears twitched when he saw the other blonde waking up.

He got close to him, his mouth curled into a wide grin.

"Ah~ It seems like my meal had waking up. Shall I eat you now?", he purred.

Len gaped at this. No, he had enough. This is all insane. A mad world.

He got up from his lying spot and began running away from SeeWoo. The cat just chuckled, leaning against the tree trunk.

"What fool", he sneered, his blue eyes just stared at the blonde.

Len kept on running, and running.

His feet slowered down and he stopped, and sat on the grass. Sweat trickled down to his neck.

There are only sentence word to describe this awful place –

Wonderland is a –

Nightmare.

* * *

**Wonderland Special**

Once upon a time, there was a wolf and red riding hood.

Both of them fell in love towards each other.

However, the wolf was actually a girl, Rin who get mistaken for a cute puppy. And the red riding hood was a boy who hates wearing red, because it reminded him of insane Meiko and preferred yellow instead.

But that would spoil the story.

Well, one day, Len walked into the forest, wearing his red clothes.

Grumbling, he picked up the fresh apples.

"Gah, Meiko forced me to wear this stupid miniskirt today!"

Out of the blue, Kaito plopped out from the bush. "DON'T WORRY, IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!"

And then, a frying pan landed on top of his head out from nowhere, making Kaito passed out. Hmph, that must be Meiko for sure.

Len continued on taking apples until he arrived at the wolf's lair. Rin noticed him from smelling his banana scent from afar. To be honest, it smells fucking bad that she passed out.

But she woke up again, tongue out like a puppy when the thought of food appeared in her head.

Seriously, she didn't want to eat an old woman like in the story did.

So, she slowly crawled from her sleeping spot and hid behind the tree. When she spot – Len's sexy ass.

"What the fuck. For a guy, he's sexy."

Rin noticed that she was nosebleeding. Well, that wasn't the first one. She made her way closer to Len. Closer, and closer and closer and –

~BAM~

Len accidentally hit her with his 20 kg basket, and gaped, shocked.

So, like any other girls would do –

"OMG!"

And run.

_End Of Chapter ( and Omake)_

* * *

**That was made because of sheer boredom!**

**Please review!**


End file.
